


Любовник шотландского майора

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Герои встретились на 16 лет раньше, чем в каноне, и счастливо прожили эти годы вместеНемного проясняется прошлое героев и некоторые события канона. Шпионская АУ, постмодернистские игры, местами возможен ООС





	Любовник шотландского майора

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTFK-2019
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2019 — «Любовник шотландского майора»

1.

23 февраля 1848 года на улицах Парижа было многолюдно и тревожно. То тут, то там раздавались выкрики «Долой Гизо(1)!», подозрительные на вид люди волокли куда-то мебель, на углу, похоже, строили баррикаду. Мак-Наббс чертыхнулся, в третий раз свернул с намеченного пути и подумал, что парижане – мастера беспорядка и беспорядков. Место было ему незнакомо. Поблуждав немного, Мак-Наббс оставил идею посетить сегодня балет, хоть и было очень жаль: давали «Мраморную красавицу», наделавшую много шума. С другой стороны, может быть, это и к лучшему: после балета не обойтись без бурного вечера, а голова побаливала еще после вчерашнего. Он повернул за угол и подумал, что это, должно быть, окрестности площади Пигаль, связанные с воспоминаниями его юности.

Это было лет пятнадцать назад, его первая увольнительная. Париж отчаянно манил всем тем, чем можно заманить молодого и неопытного человека; сердце жаждало приключений (в чем упорно отказывала ему его скучная гарнизонная служба) и любви. Не той, о которой шепчутся девицы, не той, что до гроба. Не хотелось бы было умирать девственником, а умирать, возможно, скоро придется. От старших товарищей он слышал, что слаще порока на свете ничего нет. Подбадриваемый приятелями, он собрался возложить остатки скудного жалования на алтарь продажной любви. В районе площади Пигаль скучающе бродили одинокие женщины, для которых было безразлично, свои или чужие -- лишь бы платили и не били. Проститутки, вопреки заверениям братьев по оружию, не вешались на него гроздьями и не заваливали непристойными предложениями. Их наметанный глаз видел, что получить от такого красавчика можно разве что лобковых вшей, а вот деньгами не разжиться. Тогда у него не хватило денег на красоток. Кучка шлюх только осмеяла незадачливого искателя приключений.

Спустя годы Мак-Наббс уже со знанием дела смотрел по сторонам, и его ладони не потели от откровенных взглядов девиц. На углу он заметил одну довольно посредственной внешности. Тощая, длинноносая. Но зато юбка бесстыдно коротка, демонстрирует, вероятно, единственное достоинство – лодыжки, стройности которых могла бы позавидовать и прима «Мраморной красавицы» Фанни Черрито. 

– Сколько? – Громкий голос заставил девицу вздрогнуть. Она некоторое время близоруко пялилась в его лицо, потом в растерянности оглянулась, вполголоса проклиная какого-то Мишеля. 

– Д-да, конечно, – наконец невпопад отозвалась она. 

«Что-то голос грубоват», – подумал Мак-Наббс, но не подал виду. Он пока еще даже не подозревал, какой подвох его ожидает.

По мере того, как они плутали по лабиринтам улиц, Мак-Наббс терял терпение. В какой-то момент он прижал к кирпичной стене свою спутницу, сунул в корсаж пару монет (так и не назвала цену, чертовка) и полез под юбку. Всю палитру эмоций, что испытал майор, нельзя передать так просто. Изумление, страх, отвращение, вожделение? 

– What the fucking shit? 

– Это было пари. Я проспорил, – меланхолично отозвался юноша и обнял за шею «клиента». – Но раз уже так все вышло, продолжайте. 

Мак-Наббс продолжил – и вовсе не потому, что как анекдотичный шотландец был готов удавиться за каждую монету. Вдалеке стреляли, под руками была нежная кожа, и хотелось ощутить жизнь во всей ее полноте. 

– Но не здесь же! – непоследовательный молодой человек попытался выскользнуть из объятий. Под рукой майора за корсажем зашуршала бумага.

– Оставьте, – снова запротестовал новый знакомый, -- я ради этого по всему курятнику fiente собирал.

– Fiente? merde(2)? – отвлекся майор от расцеловывания торчащих ключиц.

– Отдайте, это важная записка.

– Это пустой лист, – рассмотрел майор, – не очень-то чистый к тому же. Что вы там говорили про навоз?

– «Зажги, туши, насри и смой. И в этом вся наука. Чтоб видеть буквы, милый мой, сумей говно сменить мочой...» Не помню, как дальше, но не очень-то raffiné(3). 

– Какая возмутительная похабная тарабарщина!

– Сразу видно, вы ничего не понимаете шифровке посланий. Это значит, что нужно взять колбу с гашеной известью, залить водой, потом добавить птичий помет, а получившийся при нагревании колбы газ пропустить по реторте, остудив холодной водой. Тогда проявятся «невидимые чернила».

– Какой-то заумный способ, – майор немного растерялся. Юный химик важно ухмыльнулся, достал из сумки на поясе очки, нацепил их на слишком длинный нос и начал придирчиво рассматривать майора сверху вниз. – Вы что же, выходит, подпольщик, révolutionnaire? – наконец нашелся Мак-Наббс, – Тогда почему вы здесь, в таком виде, а не...

– Ох, давайте перестанем болтать и займемся делом! – нетерпеливо проворчал молодой человек и поежился. – Здесь холодно, а как известно, мышцы спазмируются на холоде. Так в bâtons et trous(4) поиграть нам не удастся. Может быть, пойдем в кабак? Выпьем, поговорим. За ваш счет, разумеется.

Мак-Наббс согласился и оправил платье на своем визави. Негоже даме появляться на людях в беспорядке, даже если она азартна, любит совершать рискованные поступки и не совсем дама по большому счету.

Стоять битый час на холоде в этом дурацком платье – это было настоящее испытание на стойкость. Приятель, которому Паганель проиграл пари, куда-то запропастился, и Паганель оказался там, где оказался. Сопротивляться напору было бесполезно, да и холодно. А этот англичанин такой... теплый? Может, даже горячий? 

Мак-Наббс с наслаждением плеснул себе в лицо воды и присел на кровать. Паганель растерянно поправил складки юбки, прошелся туда-сюда, глядя себе под ноги, и неожиданно заглянул под кровать.

– Что-то потеряли, дорогая Жаклин?

– Перчатку! Только что на лестнице было две! – вскинулся Паганель, пропустив шпильку майора мимо ушей. – Я их одолжил у Мари, как и остальное. Она меня убьет, - Паганель печально чихнул. 

– Сестра? – спросил Мак-Наббс, прикидывая, закурить ли ему или пойти в наступление.

– Матушкина горничная, – Паганель беспомощно развел руками.

Долговязый, с очками на носу, в женском платье и в съехавшей набок шляпке он был похож на огородное пугало.

– Потом найдем, – пообещал Мак-Наббс, развязывая ленты шляпы, и проводя ладонью по щеке без следа щетины. 

– Осторожнее: очки!

– Вот. Вот они на столе, ничего им не сделается, – теперь противник его не видел. – Позвольте, я помогу вам с платьем, мой дорогой. Не помну, не беспокойтесь. Идите сюда наконец. 

Майор привлек его к себе, только сейчас понимая, как тот заледенел. Под платьем оказалась только обычная сорочка, корсет, какие носили некоторые командиры Мак-Наббса, но совершенно ненужный костлявому юноше, – и пара домашних шерстяных чулок. 

– У вас руки холодные, – пожаловался Паганель.

– А у вас ноги! – огрызнулся майор. – Сейчас согреемся.

2.

Поняв, что Паганель не собирается выходить из кабинета, майор принес туда отвратительный холодный французский пирог и утянул Паганеля на софу, чтобы почтить традиции пятичасового чая.

– Итак, вы отреклись от вольнодумства и забросили свои шпионские штучки? – светски поинтересовался Мак-Наббс, осматриваясь. Кабинет был заставлен шкафами с книгами, картами, коллекцией минералов и окаменелостей. На этажерке стояло чучело печальной птицы с длинным носом, в углу – впечатляющих размеров панцирь какого-то моллюска. Но ни следа химической лаборатории.

– Да. То есть, нет. Не совсем, – Паганель хитро прищурился. – Во-первых, может быть, вы не заметили, но со дня нашего знакомства правительство сменилось. Я теперь законопослушный гражданин, ученый, уважаемый член общества, а не студент-революционер! Во-вторых, я немного сменил метод, оптику, если можно так выразиться. Каждый должен заниматься тем, что у него получается лучше всего! – Он залихватски подмигнул поверх очков, с жадностью набросился на пирог и, едва прожевав, продолжил: – Но больше я вам ничего не скажу.

– Помилуй боже! – поднял руки майор, – Оставьте свои тайны при себе. Я вовсе не посягаю на ваши государственные секреты. – Выразительное лицо Паганеля потеряло всякие следы иронии, и майор с досадой, но не без тщеславия понял, что попал в цель.

– Жаль, искренне жаль, – продолжил Мак-Наббс, – Жаклин вы изображали мастерски, это бы вам пригодилось! Такой талант зарыт в… землях Америки в настоящий момент, я полагаю?

– Негодяй! – рассмеялся Паганель. – Благодарю за обед! – И, не дав себя даже поцеловать, устремился обратно к столу. Майор, обжигаясь, едва успел поймать падающий чайник: не хватало еще, чтобы чайники становились жертвами их невоздержанности с той же регулярностью, как очки. Паганель возбужденно выкрикивал:

– Да, атлас обеих Америк! У меня на него большие планы, дорогой Мак-Наббс! Ох, и ради всего святого, не курите больше в гостиной, курите здесь, - спохватился он. – Вот, это вам. 

Майор с недоверием рассматривал что-то бархатное с треугольным орнаментом из красного тартана. 

– Шапочка для курения. Ну, чтобы волосы не пахли, – буркнул Паганель, уже зарывшись в груду книг и не видя довольную ухмылку Мак-Наббса. 

Лучший подарок – это не недорогой подарок (вопреки всеобщему мнению, это не шотландская поговорка), а подарок от всего сердца. А что может быть лучше подарка, который добыт собственными руками? Грязные следы тянулись от парадной двери через коридор и вели на кухню. Там, судя по запаху и характерному шуму, что-то готовилось.

– Я видел прошлой ночью сон… – завывал Мак-Наббс в промежутках между дегустацией наваристого бульона. 

Майор стоял у плиты в высоких, черт знает чем заляпанных охотничьих сапогах, рубаха была выправлена так, что возникали сомнения насчёт наличия штанов. А поверх всего этого безобразия был надет фартук. На столе разделанная тушка кролика ждала своего звёздного часа. Мак-Набс готовил зайчатину по семейному рецепту. Ну почти. Охотничий рецепт подразумевал открытый огонь, но майор не решился осквернить камин в гостиной.

– Однако... – Паганель сочувственно поглядел на тушку, а после перевел взгляд на «добытчика». – Дорогой, вы решили сменить тактику? Это охотничьи уловки, я понял. Не получилось выкурить, значит, надо приманить едой!

– Не посвящайте меня в ваши совсем не белоснежные фантазии, дорогой Паганель, – отозвался Мак-Наббс, разрубая тушку зайца. – Стряпня вашей кухарки у меня уже вот где! – он провел окровавленным тесаком у горла. Вид у него был настолько грозным, что верилось, что этот человек умел убивать. И не только зайцев. 

– Я устал жить в городе, – продолжал майор, вкладывая в жаровню мясо и картофель, – Если бы вы побывали в моих владениях... Вы бы поняли, что значит свобода. В любой момент можно взять ружье, вдеть ноги в стремена и... – майор вздохнул. – А вы чахнете над своими книгами, брезгуете табаком...

– Ах, так вот куда вы ушли так рано сегодня утром… – пробормотал Паганель.

– Я скверно спал ночью, хотел побродить и подумать.

– Могли бы позвать меня с собой.

– В следующий раз обязательно. Вы же, французы, любите пикники и прочие завтраки на траве.

Майор стоял спиной к собеседнику. Все внимание было отдано готовке.

– Вам снилось что-то плохое?

– Прошлое, Паганель, – уклончиво ответил Мак-Наббс, подбросив ещё поленьев в печь. Ночью он видел не горы Шотландии, не красотку, наряженную в белое платье. Ему снились выстрелы и гром барабанов, гной и пот. Взгляды мертвецов, устремленные в жаркое июльское небо. Война во всем своем ужасном великолепии. Мертвецы, как мельничные жернова, висели на шее Мак-Наббса. Просыпаясь, он говорил себе, что лишь исполнял свой долг, но помогало это плохо. – Оставим этот разговор.

Ужин был подан вовремя. Обслуживал Мак-Наббс сам, предусмотрительно отпустив прислугу. Когда открывали вино, в дверь постучали.

– Самое время, – усмехаясь пробурчал Мак-Наббс. 

После того, как майор поселился в кабинете Паганеля и как следует его прокурил, хозяин дома выставил внутренние рамы и постоянно держал приоткрытой форточку. И, конечно, постоянно мерз. Так что майор, человек сердечный и чуткий, заказал для него домашние туфли, подбитые мягчайшим кроличьим мехом, которые и презентовал после ужина. Они расположились в гостиной. Майор в лучших традициях стоял перед сидящем в кресле Жаком на коленях. Паганель ощутил его сильную хватку на своей щиколотке. А Мак-Наббс был поглощён созерцанием и осязанием лодыжек, обтянутых чулками. И медлил с надеванием тапочек. 

– Дорогой Жак, если мне снова будут сниться кошмары, вы утешите меня? – спросил он, когда с примеркой было покончено. 

– Разумеется. Даже обидно, что вы не сказали раньше.

Паганель ласково улыбнулся, проводя рукой по голове майора.

3.

– Паганель, пробило полночь, вы собираетесь спать сегодня?

– Не ждите меня, дорогой, мне сегодня нужно решить очень важную задачу.

На столе вокруг встрепанного Паганеля высились кипы карт и книг. Ученый географ, как школьник, грыз перо, то и дело залезал пальцем под очки и остервенело тер покрасневший глаз, будто пытаясь его выдавить.

– Мне без вас не спится.

– Вы чрезвычайно капризны для человека, который может спать в седле, – Паганель поднял голову от карты и тепло улыбнулся. – Я приду, как только закончу. Но, может быть, вы придумаете, каким образом составить карту, чтобы показать себя научному миру растяпой, но не недотепой?

Действительно важная задача. Чрезвычайно тонкая.

– Карта очень скрупулезная и точная, так? – Паганель кивнул. – Значит, ошибок делать нельзя, – майор ненадолго задумался. – Но поменять точку зрения можно. Поменяйте местами север и юг или запад и восток.

– Нет-нет, не то, слишком прямо. Так-так, точка зрения… Точка зрения. Точка… – Паганель замер. – Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо, мой проницательный майор! – Он аж подпрыгнул от воодушевления, торжествующе взмахнул руками и уронил со стола толстенный том. Глаза его радостно блестели.

– Итак, это будет карта Северной Америки с точки зрения жителя Алеутских островов! Вы понимаете, Вальтер? Это гениально, просто гениально!

Мак-Наббс ничего не понимал, но самодовольно усмехнулся: спать один он сегодня не будет.

Паганель все-таки задержался допоздна, сочиняя доклад начальству. Он был слишком возбужден новой идеей и смог успокоиться и уснуть, когда майор уже видел пятый сон. Однако его разбудили в невозможную рань самым варварским образом. Вернее, варварской была сама идея будить живого человека так рано, а способ был очень даже ничего. Рука майора скользнула под ночную сорочку, задрала ее от колена почти до пояса и остановилась на груди. В загривок жарко выдохнули, а потом недовольно зашипели:

– Какого черта, Жак?

– М-м-м? – не понял спросонья Паганель.

– Чтобы ваши записочки и закладки не сыпались изо всех карманов, вы решили их примотать к волосам?

– Это papillotes(5), Вальтер, – сонно бурчал Паганель. – Мне сегодня в министерство идти.

– Отказываюсь иметь всякое дело с бумажками в волосах, – заявил Мак-Наббс, отбрасывая одеяло. – Да не дергайтесь вы, успеете в свое министерство, еще полно времени.

Мак-Наббс навалился на ноги, лишая Паганеля возможности брыкаться.

– Лучше подскажите, как это делается.

– Это? – многозначительно переспросил Паганель, – Представьте, что это сигара, мой дорогой.

– О-о, – протянул майор.

– Да, такое положение губ и рта идеально.

– Бесстыдник, – ласково поддел Мак-Наббс. 

Паганель тщился понять, почему даже в такой позиции, когда – казалось бы – он должен доминировать, его не покидает ощущение, что любовник полностью им владеет. Он положил ладонь Мак-Наббсу на затылок, но и это не помогло почувствовать контроль. Нет, Паганелю нравилось, просто было… странно.

– Жак, вы там уснули? Я настолько плох?

– Думаю об Англии, – огрызнулся Паганель, и Мак-Наббс вдруг с умилением подумал, что ему достался лучший любовник на свете. 

Паганель отстранился и перевернулся так, чтобы стоять на коленях прямо над его лицом. Он встретился с темным и даже каким-то суровым взглядом Мак-Наббса, и этого оказалось достаточно. Ему было немного неловко за свою несдержанность, когда он помогал любовнику вытереть лицо влажным полотенцем, осторожно обводя порез на подбородке: перед сном Вальтер тщательно выбрился.

– Кровь Господня, Паганель, по утрам вы просто очаровательны. Вы меня в могилу сведете, господин ученый секретарь. В моем преклонном возрасте противопоказаны такие острые ощущения.

– L'hôpital se moque de la charité(6), – самодовольно отозвался Паганель, рассматривая, как капелька пота стекает по шее майора, – С вами раньше скончаюсь я – от бессонницы и сексуального истощения.

– Подремли еще часок. Время есть. Я разбужу, – Мак-Наббс подул на ближайшую папильотку, чтобы она не лезла в нос, и переложил иначе руку Паганеля: пару недель назад, когда майор безмятежно спал, ему пребольно прилетело острым локтем в глаз. Жак закинул ногу на любовника и уснул, прислушиваясь к чувству легкости во всем теле и к блаженной пустоте в голове. Когда майор ухитрился дотянуться свободной рукой до одеяла и набросить его на них, Паганель уже спал.

4.

Гленарван был идеальным молодоженом: за завтраком подкладывал жене лучшие кусочки, заботливо подливал сливок в чай, мечтательно блестел глазами, терял нить разговора, бережно поддерживал Элен за локоток, ведя ее к трапу на палубу — одним словом, вился вокруг нее, как шмель вокруг цветка шиповника самым прекрасным утром своего медового месяца. Майора не отпускала легкая морская болезнь. И не с кем было поговорить. Хотя, конечно, едва ли Паганель был бы уместен на «Дункане». Во-первых, его бы укачивало. Во-вторых, эта балка слишком низкая, Мак-Наббсу бы пришлось оберегать затылок своего ученого друга с предусмотрительностью Гленарвана, едва ли не переносящего Элен на руках через все высокие пороги. В-третьих, край ковра в кают-компании немного морщит: Паганель уже три десятка раз споткнулся бы и убился. Мак-Наббс вздохнул и достал еще одну сигару.

Пять месяцев прошло, подумать только. «Вам вредно так много думать, майор, — даже у внутреннего голоса были интонации Паганеля, — это дурно сказывается на ваших легких.» «Я думал, вы скажете про мой мерзкий характер.» — «Тут уж, увы, ничего поделать нельзя.» Ничего. Ничего, через неделю «Дункан» придет в Глазго, оттуда майор сядет на первый же поезд в Дувр, там Кале — и уже рукой подать до пыльной квартиры одного парижского ученого. И ночи напролет извиняться за такое долгое отсутствие. «В моем возрасте, чтобы нормально работать, надо хорошо спать,» — жаловался мысленный Паганель. «В любом возрасте, мой дорогой, — возразил ему майор, — надо хорошо спать, есть и трахаться. А работаете вы и так как двужильный. Так что заткнитесь и вкушайте радости плоти.» 

Сейчас утро, Паганель, должно быть, умылся, побрился и смывает остатки пены с лица и шеи, рискуя затопить туалетную комнату. Брызги летят во все стороны и блестят в солнечных лучах. Кожа покраснела и саднит, она сейчас так чувствительна даже к самым невесомым поцелуям. Вот здесь, чуть ниже подбородка. А если прижаться сильнее, прямо под губами чувствуется пульс. Ощущения очень остры в такие летние утра: шорох листвы, сквозь которую солнце бьет в окна, жужжание пчел около ближайшей липы, журчание воды, шум в ушах от собственного щемящего желания, ток чужой крови прямо под губами: от сердца к голове... «Я опоздаю,» — беспомощно протестует в его голове Паганель. «Обязательно опоздаете. Обещаю. Я позабочусь о вашей репутации рассеянного чудака.» И увлечь его, пока не наступил полуденный жар, увлечь обратно в тень, под балдахин, прохладного и отдающего на вкус мылом. Господи, как было бы хорошо. Полугодовой запас сигар отдал бы за такое утро, ей-богу. «И для здоровья полезнее!» — должен был рассмеяться Паганель. «Тем более в моем возрасте,» — согласился бы майор.

А потом матросы выловили эту проклятую рыбину, и все пошло наперекосяк. 

5.

Секретарь парижского Географического общества Жак Паганель был очень жизнерадостным человеком, но только после 9 утра, чашки кофе и рюмочки шерри. До этого он обычно с полчаса проклинал мерзкое дневное светило, закон всемирного тяготения, из-за которого мерзкое дневное светило снова оказалось над горизонтом, дурацкие людские предрассудки, предписывающие вставать по утрам, и гадкого слугу с его гнусавым голосом. Впрочем, когда его будил отвратительно бодрый голос одного военного в отставке, он тоже жаловался. «Надо просто ложиться раньше,» – убежденно говорил майор, не в силах понять, что музы любят ночную тьму, тишину и горящие сроки. И все-таки пререкаться с любовником было не в пример лучше, чем со слугой. У Вальтера на этот случай был целый арсенал средств: от «Сейчас я отнесу ваше бесчувственное тело в ванную и суну головой в таз с холодной водой. Помогает даже от похмелья, уж поверьте» до «Лежи так, мне нравится, когда ты такой теплый и расслабленный.» Жером же мог только нудеть комаром: «Мсье, завтрак остывает. Мсье, вода для бритья совсем холодная.»

Но 23 августа 1864 года все было не так. Паганель был готов побожиться, что ему полагалось спать еще добрый час, когда Жером начал обеспокоенно его тормошить:

– Мсье Паганель, принесли срочную телеграмму!

Он никогда не получал срочных телеграмм. С дурным предчувствием Паганель читал: «Вечер 24 авг сг глазго яхта дункан каюта 6 вас не должны видеть.» Что это? Похоже на провокацию, но Паганель был аккуратен в работе, на него не должны были выйти. Шотландия – это очень плохо: возможно, кто-то проведал о его связи с Мак-Наббсом. Чтобы навести справки, нужно время, но времени не было: до назначенного часа оставалось меньше двух суток. Паганель чувствовал, как от возбуждения у него покалывает кончики пальцев; уже бросая случайные вещи в саквояж, он с удивлением отметил, как оказался легок на подъем. Президенту парижского географического общества было оставлено письмо, сумбурное даже по меркам Паганеля. Жером причитал: «Мсье, возьмите запасные очки!» В последний момент Паганель схватил подзорную трубу и полетел, опьяненный чувством опасности, но почему-то очень довольный собой. Он не мог уснуть все тридцать часов пути, гоня прочь тревогу за себя, за Вальтера и все надеясь, что это какая-то грубоватая шутка невыносимого шотландца.

В Глазго его сомнения рассеялись: яхта принадлежала родственнику Мак-Наббса. Тем не менее Паганель строго исполнил инструкцию из телеграммы: пробрался на борт незамеченным и затаился в каюте № 6, которая, к его сожалению, оказалась вовсе не каютой майора. От облегчения он смог наконец уснуть, крепко и надолго, иногда чувствуя сквозь дрему тошноту от голода и качки и снова проваливаясь в какую-то белую муть.

С постели его поднял нестерпимый голод. Кажется, было утро. Кают-компания оказалась пуста. На палубе раздавались веселые голоса, и Паганель устремился в противоположную сторону. У фальшборта он заметил знакомую коренастую фигуру в знакомой курительной шапочке. Жест, которым майор стряхивал пепел с сигары, был таким характерным и родным, что Паганель мысленно обозвал себя сентиментальным идиотом.

Мак-Наббс повернулся и смотрел на него тепло и спокойно, Паганель чувствовал, как улыбается за двоих. Шотландец молча курил, и Паганель не решался с ним заговорить, не зная, какую игру тот ведет. К чему такая таинственность, как ему представиться обществу и объяснить свои присутствие? Паганель в нерешительности прошелся взад и вперед по палубе, майор наблюдал за ним, казалось, беспристрастно, только морщинки в уголках глаз стали отчетливее. «Так вам смешно, несносный? Ну держитесь!» Паганель отвернулся, достал подзорную трубу, повоевал с очками, едва случайно не оторвав себе ухо и не швырнув очки за борт, и наконец направил трубу на горизонт, не забывая приподниматься на носках, чтобы компенсировать легкую качку. У каждого есть уязвимое место: у Ахилла – пятка, у Мак-Наббса – щиколотки, и отнюдь не свои. Именно эти щиколотки Паганель сейчас мстительно демонстрировал своему холодному, как Северный Ледовитый океан, любовнику. Тщетно: майор любовался и лишь только затягивался сигарой чаще (уж слух у Паганеля был отменный, он слышал, как потрескивает горящий табак). Географ досадливо опустил трубу, но задумавшись, оперся на нее, как на трость, и едва не упал, когда она сложилась. Решив, что с него достаточно, Паганель положил своим вдохновению и темпераменту разрешить это положение. Идея схватить мерзавца за грудки, от души приложить головой о грот-мачту, а потом зацеловать до полусмерти – была чудо как хороша, и Паганель сам не мог бы потом объяснить, почему отверг ее. 

– Стюард! – пробасил он вместо этого, лихорадочно придумывая себе легенду. – Стюард!...

6\. Несколькими месяцами ранее.

Все это враки, что при луне и при свечах лучше пишутся любовные письма. Свечи давно оплыли, луна скрылась за тучами, вино выпито, а в голову ничего толкового так и не пришло. И Паганель будет думать, что майор провел ночь в борделе. Ну кто поверит, что он после успешной, но ужасно утомительной охоты задержался в кабаке, чтобы написать любовное послание -- почему-то это казалось ужасно необходимым. После многочасовых страданий майор решил, что лучше объяснится с сердечным другом лично, и погасив свечу, отправился спать. 

После ночи на постоялом дворе ныла спина, да и голова после выпитого была тяжеловата. Служанка, сегодня с утра какая-то нервная и встревоженная, сказала майору, что месье ушел вчера вечером на ужин с давним другом. И возвращался домой поздно вечером, но потом опять уехал. Но вероятно, скоро вернётся. Мак-Наббс зачем-то прошел в кабинет. Среди хлама на столе бросалось в глаза распечатанное письмо . На конверте значилось: «ученый друг и коллега Вивьен де Сен-Мартен». 

– Мсье, я принесу вам кофе, – снова выскочила служанка. – Подождите хозяина здесь. Да-да, именно здесь. Я ещё не успела прибрать в гостиной и спальне.

Майор с прищуром смотрел на служанку: точно темнит!

– Все же я подожду его в гостиной. Не хочу курить в кабинете.

– Мсье, но там не прибрано… 

Настойчивость девчонки раздражала. Жаль, что пороть слуг теперь нельзя, тогда бы стала шелковой! Кстати, на спинке кресла в гостиной висел чулок из тонкого шелка. Подобрав находку двумя пальцами, майор с усмешкой вспомнил первую встречу с Паганелем. Будь здесь Жак, бутыль коньяка и игривый настрой, Мак-Наббс считал бы себя самым счастливым человеком в мире. Паганель обладал удивительным свойством горячить шотландскую кровь майора. Но увы. На кофейном столике обнаружились сломанные очки и еще письма от «доброго друга». Конверты вскрыты, но достать письмо и прочесть его без позволения - майор считал это самым верхом подлости, недостойной джентльмена. 

Он вдруг почувствовал себя уязвленным, ненужным и оскорбленным. Эти поганейшие из чувств подогревал голод. Служанку, что до сих пор ходила по пятам и скрывала хозяйские преступления, Мак-Наббс отправил на кухню, чтобы наконец занялась делом. Через каких-то минут пятнадцать майор прошел туда и обнаружил за столом какого-то молодчика. Утро сегодня было поганое, и там, где обычно Мак-Наббс бы молча ушел, он вдруг ощутил прилив ярости. Никто не смеет покушаться на его завтрак! Конечно, никто не смеет покушаться и на его Паганеля – но рассуждать так было слишком не по-джентельменски. Подняв парня за ворот, майор занял его место. Тот разразился отборной бранью. Но если любовник служанки не умеет отличить друга хозяина от слуги - ему же хуже. Кстати вспомнилась старая фламандская песенка о сидре и попойках: 

«А если рядом где какой скандал  
И на кого-то стол упал,  
Он сидр спокойненько допьет,  
И тут же в драку ринется вперед.  
И по хлебалу огребет.»

Стол действительно упал. И молодчику пересчитали все зубы. Да и ночью ему теперь работаться будет лучше, с таким-то фонарем под глазом. Бедняга ответил за все: и за хамство, и за разврат, учиненный в отсутствие хозяина в гостиной, и за коварного «ученого друга», и за то, что майору очень хотелось есть. Сытым и неотягощенным тягой к насилию, майор написал прощальную записку:

«Дорогой друг!»  
(На первом варианте записки в этом месте стояла жирная клякса после попытки исправить слово «друг» на что-то более романтичное. Первый вариант отправился в камин.)  
«Кузену Эдуарду срочно требуется мое присутствие.  
Ваш майор Мак-Наббс». 

Разумеется, кузен Эдуард был ни сном, ни духом. Но Мак-Наббс не был англичанином, чтобы уйти, не попрощавшись.

7.

– Вы же знаете, что я жестоко раскаиваюсь?

Они уже порядочно отдалились от Глазго, когда майору удалось объясниться с Паганелем наедине.

– Догадываюсь, – Паганель упрямо смотрел в сторону и казался не очень-то разговорчивым.

– Жак, мне вас чертовски не хватает.

Ужасно, просто невыносимо было видеть его каждый день и иметь право только слегка коснуться ладони, прикуривая сигару. Слышать каждую ночь, как он ворочается (и храпит, о да!) в соседней каюте и только представлять, какой он красивый, какой теплый… Смотреть, как он улыбается и шутит со всеми на судне, до последнего матроса. Очарованные им мелкие предметы, кажется, сами поднимаются в воздух – и бьются, ломаются, словом, погибают от любви. Мак-Наббс задумывался, по-прежнему ли Паганель завивает волосы на папильотки или в его карманах просто так лежит куча бумажного хлама.

– Вы меня сюда заманили, а теперь предлагаете что-нибудь придумать? – возмущение в голосе Паганеля было деланным.

– Я верю в вашу светлую голову, дорогой Паганель, – улыбнулся майор.

– Да, «Дункан» – отличная яхта, но не во всех отношениях. Искренне надеюсь, что переборки в апартаментах лорда и леди толще, чем у нас с вами. По крайней мере я ничего не слышал! – и Паганель залихватски подмигнул подавившемуся сигарой майору. – Кстати, если уж у нас обоих такая жестокая бессонница, может быть, вы захотите составить мне компанию в астрономических наблюдениях? Скоро мы достигнем южного полушария, а там, как в начале творения или в конце времен, другое небо и другие звезды.

– Очень романтично, – буркнул майор. – Дурацкое сравнение. Я вовсе не горю нетерпением увидеть ТЕ новое небо и новую землю.

– Ну-ну, mon cher ami, я просто предлагаю вам свою компанию и свою подзорную трубу…

Паганель осекся, они посмотрели друг на друга и начали одновременно хохотать, привлекая недоуменные взгляды Тома Остина, который видел их из рубки, но слышать не мог.

– Можете считать меня сколько угодно испорченным, – майор честно пытался принять серьезный вид, удавалось из рук вон плохо, – Но эти продолговатые предметы вызывают у меня самые непристойные ассоциации. 

– Продолговатые предметы? – Паганель преуспел гораздо больше Мак-Наббса в попытке изобразить задумчивость и рассеянность. – Сигары? Ружье! – шпилька сопровождалась очень фривольным движением брови. 

– Вообще-то я имел в виду подзорную трубу. 

– Ах! Кхм... Так как насчет сегодня? Моя подзорная труба всегда в вашем распоряжении. 

– Ах, если бы, мой дорогой Жак, это было так… – вздохнул майор. 

– Паганель, что вы задумали? – Мак-Наббс боролся с желанием схватить географа за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть.

– А что? Я нашел решение нашей проблемы! Даже двух! – Паганель был явно доволен собой, – Мы найдем капитана Гранта, а кроме того, – он понизил голос, – проведем прекрасные несколько недель вдвоем на природе. Вы же это любите, Вальтер?

– Прекрасные несколько недель на природе, как вы остроумно выразились, чреваты застуженными почками, болями в суставах и ранениями! – кипятился Мак-Наббс. – Не говоря уже о том, что до этого вы видели природу только на наших пикниках в Булонском лесу.

– Если мы умудрялись уединяться в Булонском лесу, то в Андах у нас будет гораздо больше возможностей, – парировал Паганель.

– Bullshit! – припечатал майор. – Всегда чувствовал, что ваша любовь к географии и опасностям окончится чем-то подобным.

– И к вам, дорогой Мак-Наббс.

– Что?

– Если бы не моя любовь к опасностям, я бы не полюбил вас. А если бы не любил, не оказался бы в Андах.

– Не перекладывайте с больной головы на здоровую.

– Да нет же, несносный майор! – рассмеялся Паганель. – Это признание в любви.

Паганель внимательно огляделся, мастерски уклонился от сигары и быстро поцеловал крайне довольного майора в кончик носа.

 

8\. Бонус, где Паганель все-таки доплыл до Индии.

Со стен форта Уильям открывался вид на корабли, стоящие на рейде. Старый форт, построенный уже больше века назад, местами осыпался и потерял былое величие. Его стены помнили стычки с французами и долгие сезоны гроз. Шхуна «Гордость» ставила паруса, готовясь выйти в море. 

– Грустите, майор? – Паганель положил руку на плечо майора. 

– Местная погода меня угнетает. Жарко, сыро… 

Мак-Наббс отвел взгляд от горизонта, этот корабль шел к родным берегам. Скорее бы Паганель окончил свои дела. Сначала майору нравилось в Калькутте. Он загорел, радикулит, заработанный в холодной болотной воде, не беспокоил, а охота всегда была удачной. Но тоска по сумеречной шотландской сырости неожиданно для него самого съедала душу. Майор согласился сопровождать Паганеля только из-за острого нежелания расставаться. Положа руку на сердце, майор считал, что Паганелю не так нужен защитник, как нянька, иначе он не поест, заблудится или встрянет в какое-нибудь злоключение. 

– Cher ami, скоро. Уже совсем скоро мы вернемся домой, – Паганель обнял хмурого Мак-Наббса за плечи и повел к выходу из руин. 

– Мне не нравится эта погода, мне не нравится местная кухня, мне вообще ничего не нравится, – отвел душу майор.

Паганель хитро блеснул очками и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Совсем ничего?

Майор задумался и замедлил шаг.

– Охота, – нехотя выдавил он из себя. – Вполне неплоха. 

– А еще? – не унимался Паганель.

– Еще? Нет, эти ваши тайные индийские знания меня не впечатлили! После того, как у меня хрустнула шея, я решил, что это мой последний день в кровати и первый в могиле. Простите меня, дорогой, но больше я не буду даже пробовать. 

– Но вы не пробовали еще одно.

– Не хочу даже слушать. Почему просто нельзя закрыться в спальне, потушить свет и… Ну вы поняли. 

– Понял. Кстати, о сигарах – не хотите попробовать местное золото, причину нескольких войн? 

Мак-Наббс отрицательно покачал головой.

– С меня хватает вдовы Клико и табака. Пробовать опиум… 

– Но вы же принимаете лауданум, – искренне недоумевал Паганель. - Не отпирайтесь, я видел. Не хотите – не рассказывайте. Зато вас не будет глодать тоска по дому. 

В сущности, оба знали, что отказать Паганелю Мак-Наббс не способен. Тягучий дым обнимал, увлекал в чудесный мир опиумных грез. Сладковатый, тошнотворный запах заполнил все вокруг, заполнял ноздри, забивал легкие. Даже в глазах стояла пелена опиумного дыма. Майору казалось, что он медленно тонет в болоте. Вот он с головой ушел в мягкую болотную тину, захлебнулся. А потом миг – и он парит среди перистых облаков. Очередная затяжка – он снова среди мира людей. Из красного тумана доносится женский крик. Голос звучит глухо, точно сквозь толщу воды. Еще миг – и он видит, что это не вода… Кровь! Кровь льется из горла, пенится, еще, еще, все больше и больше. Этот теплый поток подымается по пояс, по шею, и наконец накрывает с головой. Он снова тонет... 

Когда действие дурмана закончилось, майор чувствовал себя опустошенным. Из глаз непроизвольно текли слезы. Сонливый или пьяный, он едва мог дойти до кровати, кажется, ему кто-то помог. Подушка вскоре стала влажной от слюны, которая текла из рта. Мутило. Кто-то заботливый подставил таз. Все тело ныло. 

– Лучше уж ваша кама, как ее там, сутра, чем все это, – с трудом проговорил майор, борясь со смертельной усталостью.

С тех пор курить Мак-Наббс, разумеется, не бросил, но индийскую травку в любом ее проявлении избегал.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> Франсуа Гизо - политический и государственный деятель Франции, на тот момент премьер-министр. 
> 
> 2.  
> помет, говно (фр.)
> 
> 3.  
> изящно (фр.)
> 
> 4.  
> палки-дырки (фр.)
> 
> 5.  
> папильотки, бумажные бигуди (фр.)
> 
> 6.  
> Чья бы корова мычала (фр.)


End file.
